Peppepery Sparkspell
"Eccentricity is merely the assurance that you think differently from everyone else. O-ho-ho!" Personality Egotistical and self-reliant, and a little bit narcissistic, Peppepery has dealt with prejudice against her due to her species for a longer time than most beings have been alive. Her experiences have left her with an urge to prove herself and a refusal to bend the knee to anyone. While she still looks young due to magical experimentation, her incredibly advanced old age has caused her brain to become, as she would put it in a weaker moment, "Cluttered." She frequently forgets what she was working on midway through and gets distracted by other ideas and things that strike her curiousity. She has a fiery temper if pressed, but despite this rarely actually inflicts any injury on people, as she does not tend to see them as a threat and would prefer to be actually working on something to getting into wizard duels. She's a bit insecure at times, and has many regrets related to abandoning and never talking to her family. In more lucid moments she often questions the point of living so long. She is a moderately devout follower of Kurise, Goddess of Science. Known History Born a very long time ago to a tinkerer family, she soon found the work of artificers beneath her- while she was adept at it, she yearned to learn more about the theoretical basis of magic and the Arcane, and her natural gifts led to her eventually being taken in by a Guildhall of the Mage's Guild, located in the Elven Domain. She packed her things up and left without telling her family, going to the guildhall. After her magic began awakening, she suffered with Magical Incontinence through her early years, often needing to be secured in a dungeon study during particularly violent attacks. As she mastered her skills she became even more powerful, eventually being accepted into an elite class of mages. Qualifying as a fully-fledged magister, she first took an Experimental post before switching to Research. She would alternate between the two often, to the point where sometimes her local Archmagister would have three seperate requests from her in a pile on their desk, requesting a transfer to one, then the other, then back again. Her erratic behaviour made her moving into your guild's area to become something of an ill omen among Arch Magisters. She discovered a secret to suspended eternal youth, which would allow her to live over a millenia, impressing many elves who at the time considered this sort of discovery to be Elven only- and as yet she has not begun aging. This has taken it's toll on her mind, as the brain of a gnome is not fully capable of remembering more than a few centuries of personal information. Among other things, she developed the Fundamental Triad theory (And decades later proved it's basis as a fact), spent a half-century observing frogs by sitting very still in a pond (Coming to the conclusion that frogs are "Rather dull.") and unlocked a great many secrets of magic. She made a number of demonic deals which granted her increased power still, and managed to win out against the dealer before the time was up, maintaining possession of her soul. As an Arch Magister, she was argumentative over the limitations placed on magical research by the politics of governments, viewing them as not deserving to interfere with the work of Mages. She occasionally took and tutored students while travelling place to place. In the mid 1750s DE, she struck out for the Southern Continents, and set up an Alchemist's Workshop as a stop gap to investigating the ruins of the once prevalent civilizations with the aim of creating a magical academy of her own without the oversight of other governments and religions. Relationships Family Although she was infuriated by their simple lives and too distracted by her work to ever really visit them, she does now regret not spending more timne with them before they died. She's forgotten all of their faces now, except her oldest brother. And she's worried she'll forget him next, too.